Jily: Year 7
by JilyEvansFanFic
Summary: This is a 7th year Jily fic written in 3rd person all of the way through. If you want any more stories comment and i'll see what i can do ! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Day

Unlike most teens her age Lily Evans always looked forward to going back to school. But then Lily Evans wasn't like most people her age, she was a witch, and every year since she was 11 she walked through the barrier in Kings Cross station into the magical world. Her world. Nearly every magical child in England attended at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this year Lily Evans was head girl.

She got her letter during the summer that told Lily she would become head girl this year. Her job was to watch over the other students and help the teachers to watch out for troublemakers. Due to her outstanding O.W.L results everyone expected Lily to become head girl but it was still a surprise when the badge arrived with her regular school letter. When she told her mum, Jane Evans, she screamed and her dad and sister ( David and Petunia) came running into the living room with concern.

When she told her dad about becoming head girl he pulled her into a crushing hug because he was so proud of his little girl. Petunia however took one look at the badge and sneered.

'Oh look now you're the queen of the freaks.' she had said and walked out of the room. Their mum screamed at Petunia as she walked up the stairs ignoring everyone but Lily and her dad just sighed and sat down on the battered old living room settee like they always did when this happened.

It was expected by now that at some point Tuney, as Lily called her, would make a fuss about Lily being a witch either by calling her a freak or some other horrible name. Lily and Petunia used to be really close until Lily went away to Hogwarts without her. Jane always said that Petunia just felt abandoned by Lily, but Lily knew better. Tuney was jealous. Jealous that Lily got to go off every year and learn magic and she didn't. But there was nothing that Lily could do to change her mind about her now.

So on the day when Lily left Cokeworth for London, it did not surprise her one bit that she didn't go with her.

Every year walking onto platform 9 3/4 Lily felt the same way she did the first time. Her stomach began to fill with butterflies as she walked down the platform under the shadow of the Hogwarts Express for the very last time. This was her last year so she was going to make the most of it. It had just turned 10 o'clock when Lily had gotten all of her belongings loaded onto the train and her mum and dad were waiting eagerly to say goodbye. She hugged them both goodbye and walked them back to the barrier to make sure they got through ok. And when they were gone Lily was almost alone. There were only a few other students on the platform, mostly 7th years who, like her wanted to make the most of their last year at Hogwarts.

Lily boarded the train and headed down to the prefects compartment. It was just then that she realised that she didn't know who was head boy this year, she hoped that it was Remus though. He was the only one of her male friends that she could picture as head boy, the most responsible one anyway. The rest of the marauders definitely weren't head boy material. The had been causing trouble at Hogwarts since the first night when they extinguished all of the torches in the great hall simultaneously. Since then they have been in more combined detentions than the rest of school put together and Lily had, unfortunately been subject to a lot of their jokes, especially from James Potter. Potter was the leader of the marauders and over the years he thought it would be funny to repeatedly ask her out over and over again just to make her look like an idiot. After all how could James Potter possibly like her. The other two marauders were Sirius and Peter. Sirius is more like a brother to James than a friend, before the start of 6th year Sirius ran away from home to live with the Potters because of his family. He's the second main trouble maker throughout the school and EVERYBODY knows him for ,mostly , bad reasons. Peter on the other had Lily didn't know all too well. He was the quiet one who followed James and Sirius wherever they went but she hardly ever saw him at Gryffindor parties. He must mostly like to keep to himself and avoid loud situations. Together the marauders are an unstoppable force. So when the compartment door slid open to reveal James Potter on the other side Lily was, altogether, quite surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heads Together.

'What are you doing here Potter.' Lily sighed, wanting to avoid a confrontation before term had even begun.

'Oh nice to see you too Lilyflower.' James replied cockily.

'James don't start. What do you want?' she said, cursing herself for calling him James. It didn't go unnoticed by the boy in question and a smile spread across his face as he moved to sit down across from her in the carriage.

'Well Lils, I thought I'd come and share some good but slightly ridiculous news with you.' James replied.

Lily didn't answer but looked at him expectantly knowing that he wouldn't need any further prompt to continue his story.

'Over the summer Dumbledore seems to have received a drastic blow to the head because quite oddly, he made me head boy.' James' expression was a mixture of sadness and confusion but mine was pure shock.

'H-h-he did what ?!' she replied my voice shaking.

'He made me head boy.' James repeated clearly, his eyes dropping to look at the floor. He was clearly upset about becoming head boy , in response she managed to regain some composure and even a small smile, fake as it was.

'Well, congratulations! I won't deny it's a bit of a shock but I'm sure that you'll be great.'

James looked up his eyes watering slightly.

'Yeah right you don't really think that. You didn't want me as head boy. You wanted Remus. Don't worry I don't blame you Lils, Dumbledore must be mad to make me head boy. I don't know what he was thinking.'

'James look at me.' Lily said crossing the compartment to sit next to him.

'Dumbledore has not gone mad. He made you head boy for a reason. He obviously saw something in you that he thought was worth celebrating.' She said convincing herself as she spoke that this is what Dumbledore meant by making him head boy. 'If he didn't think you were going to be a good head boy he wouldn't have done it would he?' she finished, managing to convince even herself of Dumbledores plan.

James' hazel eyes brightened considerably.

'Thanks Lily.' he said a genuine smile spreading across his face. Lily awkwardly leaned over to pull him into a hug, sensing that he needed it right then. His strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer, his face burying into her shoulder for just a few moments. When he pulled away Lily returned to the other side of the compartment and began looking out at the window at the other students which were beginning to gather on the platform.

James broke the quiet between them a few moments later by saying, 'you won't tell anyone about this will you Lils?'

Somewhat surprised she managed to say 'No of course not James, I mean you have a reputation to keep up right.' she said with a wink.

He smiled cheekily and looked out onto the platform which was becoming busier buy the minute. Ten minutes passed where in James proceed to tell her about his summer 'With the guys' and how they would go into the local village and pull pranks on unsuspecting muggles and how he and Sirius would spend at least an hour playing mini Quidditch games on the pitch at his house. Just as he was getting to the end of a really detailed match description from Friday morning a 6th year Ravenclaw prefect slid open the carriage door, sparing Lily the end of James' story. When the girl , Samantha Bright stepped into the carriage, her mouth hung open just the way Lily's had at the sight of James.

Everyone who walked into the carriage that afternoon wore exactly the same expression upon seeing James, with the exception of Remus who of course was already expecting to see him there. The meeting went a lot smoother than Lily had first anticipated seeing as though it was James' first time ever in a meeting. After the remainder of the prefects got over the initial shock of him being there, they actually managed to ask decent questions. Once Lily had informed all the prefects and James of the roles involved in being a prefect and the date of their first prefect meeting, everyone left and went their own separate way. James remained seated across from her obviously aware of the fact that they had to stay put incase anyone needed them.

'So, do you think they were convinced I'm really head boy?' James asked his eyes sparkling.

'Yeah I think you did a pretty good job.' Lily smiled back at him.

'Thanks Lils.'

In the half an hour that remained until the Hogwarts Express would arrive at Hogwarts James and Lily were both quietly reading. James was delving into the latest edition of Quidditch Weekly, watching the plays of the game between the Holyhead Harpies and the Chudley Cannons. Lily was re-reading Jane Eyre, a muggle classic which James, admittedly knew nothing about. It was Lily's favourite book and she always took the opportunity to read it whenever she had any time to kill. Every so often James would look up at Lily reading, she looked so peaceful, comfortable escaping into the muggle world, she fit into it in a way that James never could. It felt so odd for him, knowing how easily she could transition between the afternoon sunlight coming in through the window, Lily's hair shone like the sun, even though it was tied back in a knot on the top of her head. Sensing that he had been staring too long, James returned to reading his magazine. By the time he was finished they were almost at Hogwarts. When the train began to slow Lily finally looked up from her book and placed it back into her bag.

'We have to stay on the platform and make sure that everyone gets into the carriages and boats safely. There'll be a carriage waiting for us when everyone else is gone.' She said clearly.

'Sure thing Lils. Will we be the last to arrive up at the school?' James asked.

'No, the first years will get there last. The boats take the longest time getting back to the school so that everyone else can be in the great hall before they arrive.'

'Okay then, lets go.'

The Hogmeade platform was bursting with life. Hundreds of students were milling around trying to find their friends, the prefects stood at the doors of the train, holding it open for the remainder of the passengers. Hagrid was stood at the end of the platform shouting for the first years to gather around him. After they were all lead away the rest of the school filtered off of the platform and up a small gravel path to where the hundreds of carriages were assembled.

When everyone else was gone Lily and James were left to make a final sweep of the train together.

'So, this is like our first patrol together.' Lily said smiling up at James.

'Excuse me?'

'Did I not tell you? The head boy and girl always do their patrols together, so I guess that's us partnered up for the year.' She replied her smile growing.

James' face split into a breathtaking smile. This was going to be a good year.

After making sure the train was clear the head boy and girl walked along the platform and up to the carriage which was waiting for them. After helping Lily into the carriage James jumped in next to her and it immediately set off towards the school. It wasn't long before Hogwarts came into view, the grand castle walls illuminated by torchlights reflecting off of the black lake.

'Do you remember the first time you saw the castle?' James asked Lily as she leant over to look out of the window.

'It's one of the clearest memories I have. I'll never forget it.' Lily replied, a warm smile passing over her face. 'What about you ?'

'Oh Lils I could never forget it.' James said a sad smile covering his face. 'I just can't believe that this is it.' he said letting his head rest against the carriage window.

'James this isn't it. We have the whole year here. And besides, Hogwarts is just the beginning right ? It was for me anyway.'

James looked up to find Lily watching him.

'Yeah , I guess you're right it is only the beginning…'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Night

The welcoming feast was as spectacular as always. After all of the first years had been sorted into their houses, noticeably a lot of Slytherins this year, the sorting hat performed this years song. To be honest this was the first year James and Lily had both been concerned by what it said. The main message seemed to be anti-Slytherin, obviously in reaction to Voldemort's growing support across the country. Most of the school seemed to be unconcerned by the hats warnings, clearly unaware of the very real danger which was coming this year. When the hat had finished, Dumbledore raised his hands and the giant plates of food appeared along the rows of tables. Lily was sat with Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Prewett and Dorcas Meadowes who were the other three seventh year Gryffindors who she shared a dorm with. Across the table from them sat the marauders. Sirius and Marlene were so alike when they ate, always piling their plates high with food and eating it as fast as they could, Marlene wasn't necessarily as lady like as the other three Gryffindors. Lily, Alice and Dorcas laughed at the pair as they both wolfed down their food with unbelievable pace, neither of them pausing much for breath.

James and Remus were deep in conversation about something important, both of them looking up every so often to make sure that they weren't being overheard. Pete was desperately trying to join in the conversation but in vain, the pair didn't seem to care for his input.

Lily and Alice soon engaged in conversation about their summers, Alice recalling the week she spent at Frank Longbottom's family summer house on the south coast. Alice and Frank had been dating ever since 5th year and they were both desperately in love with the other. Frank was last years head boy and had been accepted into an Auror training course at the end of last year. Alice's intention was to join the same course at the end of this year. Lily was sure that this year was going to be hard in the both of them. Frank and Alice were kind of a package deal and it was hard to imagine one without the other after two years together.

The welcoming feast lasted over an hour and when it was finished and everyones plates had been cleared Dumbledore came to stand at the front of the hall, looking down upon all of the students.

'Welcome back one and all.' he began. 'I think that most of you will find this year quite a turbulent one,fifth and seventh years, it has come the time when you must start your exams and I wish you all the best of luck with your studies this year. But to all of you I strongly recommend caution for this year. As many of you know the dark wizard, Voldemort is gaining power and followers across the country, and I advise you not to go looking for him. It is unlikely that he will try and approach Hogwarts although he may contact several of you throughout the course of the year.' Dumbledore said eyeing the Slytherins warily. A quiet murmur spread across the hall. 'But enough of that for now. I would like to congratulate all the prefects and our new head boy and girl on their new positions. Lily, James if you would be so kind to stand.'

Lily and James both stood up next to the benches where they were seated. At the realisation that Dumbledore had made James head boy the Great Hall erupted into a mixture of cheers and objections. Dumbledore laughed and amplified his voice so that he could talk over the crowd, meanwhile Lily and James looked at each other grinning.

'Ah I see some of you were yet to find out that James is head boy.' he continued chuckling.

'Well good luck to both of you this year, I trust that you will be great head students and good role models for the rest of the school.' Lily smiled back at him but the marauders burst out in peals of laughter at Dumbledores words.

Professor McGonagall threw a cold look at them and they soon stopped.

Professor Dumbledore carried on ignoring this exchange. 'Now you may all go to you houses and get some well deserved rest, Prefects if you would lead all the students to their houses.'

The rest of the school stood up alongside the still standing Lily and James and began to move towards the entrance hall. One the main body of students had passed into the entrance hall shouts of 'First years this way.' could be heard from the prefects of all the four houses. Before the heads could get out of the hall, Professor McGonagall approached them.

'Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you both in his office after you have ensured all the first years are safely in Gryffindor tower. The password is flying saucers. I assume that you don't need to be shown where it is Mr Potter.' the Professor said walking away from them back to the staff table.

'What did Minnie want James?' Sirius asked walking up to the pair.

'Oh you know the usual Sirius, sending me to see Dumbledore.' James said his smile wide across his face.

'I wish she'd send me places.'

'Mind out of the gutter Black.' Lily replied. 'Come on James we've got to get up to Gryffindor tower.

'Righto Evans.'

When they made it up to Gryffindor tower, Remus was already there with the first year Gryffindors. There was ten of them this year, two more than when Lily was sorted. They all turned to stare when Lily and James made their entrance.

'Alright Remus?' James asked.

'Yeah James, just finishing up thanks, do you want to say anything?' Remus asked politely.

'Yes, make sure you're all at the first Quidditch match in four weeks, we're going to kick Slytherins ass.'

The new first years all laughed but Lily immediately snapped at him. 'James watch your language you're supposed to be setting a good example for Merlins sake.'

'Of course you're right I'm sorry Lilyflower.'

Lily sighed as the first year girls giggled at the cheesy nickname but James had a wide grin plastered across his face obviously too happy to care about her annoyance right then. Mercifully trying to bring the conversation back to normality Remus explained to the first years: ' James is the Gryffindor Quidditch captain this year and as you can tell he's quite passionate about it. Now I'm sure that you're all quite tired after the day you've had so I recommend going to bed now. In the morning just go down to the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall will give you your schedule. If you can't remember the way then just wait here for me, Lily, James or Alice and we'll show you the way.' All the first years moved to follow Remus' instructions and disappeared off to their dormitories. It was then that Lily decided to ask about Alice.

'Remus why isn't Alice down here helping you?'

'She wasn't feeling too good after the feast and she wanted to write to Frank so I said she could leave early tonight.' He explained.

Lily had expected something like this to happen. Alice is going to be very distracted this year Lily thought sighing. James pulled her out of her thoughts by saying:

'Come on Lily we have to go see Dumbledore. Don't worry it won't take long I know a shortcut and then you can check on Alice.'

'Alright then , lets go' Lily said.

Lily Evans had never actually been to Professor Dumbledore's office. Unlike James , she'd never been in enough trouble to end up being sent there. After walking down two floors James suddenly caught Lily's had and pulled her behind a tapestry she had walked past hundreds of times. They were in a secret passage which was spiralling upwards. The passage was dark and cold and quickly Lily dropped James' hand and pulled out her wand.

'Lumos.' she whispered. The end of her wand lit up with a brilliant bright light illuminating some of the passage in front of them. James did the same and they quickly began walking up the passage.

'How come you know all of the secret passages?' Lily asked James.

'I'm a marauder Lilyflower, in our first year we made it our mission to find them all. And besides I already knew about at least three of them before I started here, the ones my dad told me about.' Of course Lily thought. She never thought that James' dad would have told him things about Hogwarts but of course he would have done. She never realised just how little Lily knew about the castle compared to some of the other students.

But instead of that she said 'How many passages are there?'

'Evans am I seeing the mischievous side of you that everyone has been promising me?' He laughed loudly. 'There are seven passages which lead out of the castle into Hogsmeade and ten secret passages within the castle, but obviously my favourite one of those is the one that leads directly to the kitchens.' James said his eyes glinting in the wand light .

Lily laughed. 'Of course that would be your favourite passage.'

The path that they were walking took a sudden twist to a left and Lily found herself facing the back of a canvas. James pushed the right side of it carefully with his hand and it swung open and Lily found herself stood on the sixth floor in the east side of the castle just across from a giant stone Griffin which she assumed must be the entrance to Dumbledores office. James walked up to it and spoke clearly 'Flying saucers.'

The Griffin began to move to reveal a steep spiralling staircase. The pair began to walk up it and the great stone moved back to cover the stair case. At the top of the staircase was a talk oak door. Lily knocked and immediately the door swung open.

'Ah Lily , James I was wondering how long it would take you to reach me. Not long at all apparently, no doubt down to you James' Dumbledore said smiling at the pair. 'I won't keep you long tonight as I'm sure you've both had a long first day. I selected the pair of you to be head boy and girl because I know I could trust either of you with my life and the protection of all the students. I mentioned this in my welcoming speech but it is imperative that this year you are vigilant. Lord Voldemort will try and contact the both of you now you are in a position of power and I entrust that if asked to join him you would both say no. You already know that you will be patrolling the castle together and it is important that you come straight to me if you see anything suspicious do you understand?'

'Yes sir.' they both answered.

'Now I presume that you both know that this year you get your own dormitory?' Dumbledore asked

'yes'

'no' said James.

'Oh well James and Miss Evans here already seems to know, you will have a shared common room and a dormitory each to yourselves this year. You will find this located on the same floor as the entrance to Gryffindor tower behind the large painting of Godric's Hollow. The password to gain entrance is chocolate frogs, feel free to change this at any time by talking to one of the villagers in the painting.'

'Thank you Sir.' said Lily.

'One last thing before you go, by the next prefect meeting please organise a rota for the patrols and distribute the copies to the rest of the faculty and on the house notice boards.'

'Of course sir.' James replied.

Dumbledore stood up indicating that Lily and James had permission to leave.

'Good night sir.' said Lily

'Good night Lily.'

James and Lily walked to the bottom of the great stone staircase that led to Dumbledore's office in silence. When they reached the bottom of the stairs James stopped and ran his hand awkwardly through his hair.

'So Evans I guess we're living together this year.' he said pushing his glasses up his face with one finger.

'I guess we are. Is that alright with you? I mean i'd understand if you wanted to spend your last year in the dorm with the rest of the marauders.'

'If it's all the same I think I'd rather stay with you. If you'd seen Sirius on a morning you'd understand.' James said smiling.

Lily laughed.

'Come on then, lets go find our new dorm.' Lily said smiling widely pulling at the sleeve on James' robes.

The Head's dorm was like a mini Gryffindor tower. Their common room was decorated in the Gryffindor red and gold wallpaper which clashed violently with Lily's fiery hair. There was a fire place with a roaring fire lit in the gate and two red leather armchairs and a settee placed in front of it. On the left hand side of the room there was a large oak desk with two armchairs placed at either end of it. Illuminating the room was the light from the fire and candle light as a miniature version of the great hall ceiling hung above Lily and James' heads, the light catching on James' glasses and making the glass sparkle.

Lily and James looked at each other in amazement.

'Wow' said Lily breathlessly.

'Yeah' James replied.

Whilst Lily and James explored their new dorm together, there was a loud knock on their door.

'Oh great' James sighed.

Confusion crossed Lily's face. 'What's wrong, you don't even know who it is yet.'

'Jamesie are you going to come and let us all in or just leave us standing outside here in the cold an-' at that moment James pulled the door open and Sirius, who had been leaning on the door fell into the room. Remus, Pete, Marlene, Alice and Dorcas all followed him in. They had all been crammed into the tiny gap between the door and the back of the painting which covered the entrance to their dorm.

'For future reference the password is chocolate frog.' James said moving to let them in

When the six of them walked into the room their jaws dropped.

'This is where you're living this year?' Dorcas asked.

'You're so lucky.' Alice sighed.

'How did you even know where we were anyway.' Lily asked. Sirius and Remus gave each other a look.

'Minnie told me of course. You know how she'll do anything for me.' Sirius answered.

'Eww. It's so weird how you call her Minnie.' Marlene said.

'You're just jealous of her Marlene, because you know i'll never love you as much.'

Marlene and all the rest of the girls collapsed with fits of giggles.

'Sirius I can 100% assure you that I am not jealous and I would never get with you.' Marlene said through fits of giggles.

'I bet I could get you to like me McKinnon.' Sirius said smugly.

'How much are you willing to put on that.' Marlene retorted.

'10 galleons that by the end of the year we will have got together.' Sirius said extending his arm. The rest of the group was silent now waiting for Marlene's reaction. She held her hand out to meet Sirius'.

'You're on Black.'

Sirius chuckled to himself. 'Easy money Mckinnon.'

The group smiled watching the exchange between Sirius and Marlene. Just then the large majority of the room realised that they were just right for each other, sassy , annoying and appetites that could cripple lesser restaurants.

'Come on then Lils I want to see your room' said Marlene, whirling away from Sirius and pulling her up the stairs. Alice and Dorcas quietly followed the pair.

'What are you playing at Sirius?' Remus asked him as soon as the girls were gone.

'I'm not playing at anything, Marlene's hot, this is the best way to let her know I think.' He replied.

'By making a bet with the most competitive girl in the school that she won't get with you? Great thinking mate.' James butted in.

'You underestimate me Prongs.'

The girls were in Lily's room for two hours before they descended back down the stairs laughing and giggling. It was nearly ten o'clock, and they had to get back to Gryffindor tower before curfew.

'Come on McKinnon I'll walk you back.' Sirius smiled jumping to his feet as she approached the door. Remus and Pete rolled their eyes and followed Sirius and Marlene out of the door. After hugging Lily goodbye Alice and Dorcas left too, leaving James and Lily in peace at last.

'I think I'm going to head to bed Evans I'm shattered.' James said.

'But we have to do the prefect rota.' Lily frowned. James groaned and let his head rock back against the head of the padded armchair he was sat in.

'It's alright if you're that tired, you can go to bed I don't mind doing it by myself.' Lily said.

'No, sorry Evans, if my mother ever heard that I'd allowed that to happen then she would dangle me from the astronomy tower. She's a bit traditional you see.'

'Okay then how about this, I'll write out the rota, and afterwards you can check it and make any changes you want. That way you can have a nap while I'm writing it and you don't have to feel guilty about not helping me.' She said smiling at James.

'If you're sure Evans?'

'I'm always sure Potter.'

It only took Lily about half an hour to do the entire prefect rota. Having been a prefect last year she knew how to set out the rota. Pairing the prefects up was easy. Her and James had to go together and Alice of course was going with Frank. After making sure Remus was with someone he could stand, a seventh year Ravenclaw, The rest was just random pairings. Although she always made sure there was never two Slytherins patrolling at the same time. After Dumbledore's warning, she didn't think that pairing all of the Slytherins together would be a wise move. After it was done she decided to let James sleep for another half an hour at least. She went to her room and grabbed her copy of Jane Eyre and sat down on the half of the settee closest to James' chair. At eleven o'clock the grandfather clock which stood in the right hand side of their room chimed eleven times and James stirred slightly in his sleep. Lily decided that now would be and ideal time to wake him. Lily got up and walked over to James' chair. He looked so peaceful and calm when he slept, she couldn't resist brushing her hand across his cheek. At her featherlight touch James' eyes flickered open. Lily quickly pulled back her hand, embarrassed that she had been so forward with him.

'How long have I been asleep Lils?' James asked groggily.

'It's eleven o'clock so about an hour.'

'I'm sorry Lily you should have woken me sooner, I didn't realise that the rota took that long to do.'

'Don't worry it didn't, I was done after fifteen minutes but I thought that I'd let you sleep for a while.'

James looked sheepish and his cheeks turned a rosy pink colour.

'Thanks Lily.'

'No problem. I'm going to bed now, so if you check over the rota, we can copy them in the morning ok?'

'Sure thing Lils.' James said smiling.

'Goodnight James.'

'Goodnight Lily.'


End file.
